Magnetic field sensors can exhibit various characteristics of an external magnetic field. There is a range of applications for magnetic field sensing with a wide range of output voltage, current, and/or power requirements. It can be desirable to amplify the output of these sensors to sufficiently high levels while avoiding breakdown of devices within these sensors, and while being robust against failure of individual devices within these sensors. It is also desirable to have a scalable design approach for these sensors. It is also desirable to integrate these sensors into systems that can leverage their capabilities.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the magnetic field sensors including arrays of magnetic field sensing elements configured to sense a magnetic field and related methods described herein.